Revealed Truth
by jonathanblade00
Summary: After spending many days and nights alone, Shirai Kuroko can't stand it anymore and contemplated whether she should investigate about Misaka Mikoto's actions for the past couple of days. Suddenly, an unfortunate boy showed up at the Tokiwadai dorm and he wanted to see her. Why does he want to meet with her onee-sama? Does he know where she is? What does he know? A slight AU
1. Chapter 1-The Truth

Disclaimer: All the characters and events that transpired from the To Aru series are all credited to the original author, Kamachi Kazuma.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth

"That ape! This is not a jungle you know?!"

Shirai Kuroko search over the entire room to find the boy, Kamijou Touma, who showed up at the Tokiwadai dorm, but soon gave up when she can't find him and sighed.

"...In the end, I didn't ask about onee-sama."

She sat down at her onee-sama's, Misaka Mikoto's, bed beside the human-sized stuff bear and hanged her head.

It's been several days when her onee-sama didn't come home and would try to hide her absences from their dorm manager. She thought that everything was back to normal, seeing Mikoto's relaxed, beautiful smile. Yet, once again, she was late in coming home. Kuroko wanted to investigate what was happening with Mikoto but hesitated, as she has already decided to wait for her onee-sama's to come to her for help.

Not knowing what to do, she just lay down at Mikoto's bed for a few minutes before the dorm's intercom rang, telling them that they have a visitor. When Kuroko answered, questioning herself who could possibly be visiting at this time, she was surprised to see the boy that she met with her onee-sama.

She was further surprised that this Kamijou wants to meet with Mikoto.

'Why does he want to meet with onee-sama? Does he know something about what she was up to?'

Finally able to find a clue, Kuroko let Kamijou let in the dorm and they waited at her room. As she was in the middle of their talk, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway and paled as she realized that it was her dorm manager.

In panicked, she walked towards him and grabbed his hand and tried to teleport him outside the dorm. To Kuroko's shock, she can't use her ability. With no other alternatives, she grabbed him again and hid him under Mikoto's bed.

After she hid him, Kuroko opened the door after she heard a knock and saw her dorm manager outside the room. She tried to lead her away from him by lying that other rooms are noisy and that she wanted to investigate.

She succeeded in doing so and after checking the other rooms, Kuroko returned to her room only to find no one inside with an open window.

'I have found my only lead, and now he is gone.'

She sighed again and brought her head up and look at her bed where that boy sat.

Whether she missed it or not when she was searching for the boy, she saw a stack of paper on top of her bed.

Curious, she stood up and pick up the stack of paper and read it.

"Utilization of the Sisters, the mass-produced Adepts dubbed as Radio Noise: A Method for the Level Five Superpower Accelerator to evolve to the Level 6 Absolute?"

Kuroko heard of Accelerator before. He was one of strongest Level 5 Esper in Academy City and held the top rank among the other Level 5s. Rumors stated that even when comparing with the second rank, his power is way over the top even though they are only a rank difference.

Kuroko questioned why this file was here in this dorm. She first thought that it was the boy that might have stolen it through hacking, but quickly scrapped it when she saw the stuffed bear with its head open along the attached zipper.

'The ape doesn't look like he has the skills to hack through Academy City's defense security. And seeing the stuffed bear, he must have got these papers inside of it. That means the one who got these files and hid it inside the doll was...'

Kuroko, ecstatic of finally able to learn what her onee-sama is up to, began to read the file.

What she found out is that this file is a report about a possible way for Accelerator to become Level 6. It stated that it is possible for Accelerator to reach Level 6 by letting him kill the Railgun 128 times in 128 different battlefields as provided by Academy City's greatest supercomputer, The Tree Diagram. However, as it was impossible to prepare 128 of the same Railguns, they recalculated using The Tree Diagram with the focus of using the mass-produced clones: The Sisters as an alternative. It was discovered that doing so by preparing twenty thousand battlefields and killing twenty thousand of The Sisters, they can achieve the same results on Accelerator reaching Level 6.

The deeper she read the file, the paler her face become, horrified of the truth being revealed to her.

"I-Is this the reason why onee-sama..."

She sat down the bed as she felt her legs getting weak and tried to digest the information that she read on the files.

'Come to think of it, the day when onee-sama started to act strange was when Saten-san told us that she saw her look-alike and Uiharu-san telling us a rumor about a laboratory trying to mass-produced a Level 5 esper through cloning. It was the day after when onee-sama didn't return home that night. To think that those rumors were true.'

She flipped through a few pages and saw a map. It was pretty detailed and saw X marks that were drawn in a few places.

'Wait a second. Aren't these the places where the arsons had happened a couple of days ago?'

Kuroko grabs her phone and tried to find the list of the places where the arsons had happened and a map in her email that was given to her by her colleague in Judgement and did a cross-reference to the map on her hand.

After some time, she was done cross-referencing it and both of them were identical. The ones that were crossed by Mikoto was the same place where the arson took place on her phone's map.

With this much information shown to her, Kuroko now knows what her onee-sama was doing several days ago.

'So all this time, onee-sama was trying to stop these experiments from continuing.'

Kuroko noticed the two codes that were at the upper left corner of the paper a while ago. One was that the terminal rank was C and the data rank was A. This was a total violation of the rule since a Rank A terminal was needed in order to obtain a Rank A data if Mikoto has done it in the proper routes. Seeing that she didn't means that she hacked through the system, suggesting that she was not a collaborator.

This also answered why the boy Kamijou wanted to meet Mikoto. Kuroko thought that he must have met with one of the Sisters and got involved in the experiment. Whether it was by accident or not, he saw the experiment and he wanted answers. And of course, the only person that can answer his questions was her onee-sama.

Considering the fact that he left the dorm a while ago, Kuroko was sure that he had read this file and ran off to find Mikoto. Probably as of this moment, he may have already found her.

"I have to find her."

Kuroko placed down the file beside her and stood up from her bed with determination and teleported outside the dorm.

* * *

**And it is done! This is the first fanfic that I have created so please leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading and till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Search

I'm back everyone! First of all, thank you for the review, favorite, and following my story. I was glad that my story was able to get your attention since I just created this story for the heck of it, but if you guys enjoy it, then I won't complain.

Next are for the reviewers:

**Animan10: I am happy that I was able to caught your interest with my story. Just like what you said, this is something that no one have tried to create so I let myself take the challenge.**

**Pastulon: Thank you for making a great review about my story.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: There are no pairings in this story. This is just my vision of what will happen if Kuroko knows of the experiment. That said, I might accidentally create a situation where I will pair the three of them, so who knows.**

**fencer29: Thank you for your huge critic of my story. This is something that I always needed in order to enhance my writing skills. As for the meeting between Kuroko and Touma, remember that Kuroko hates all men from getting near from Misaka Mikoto so it can be expected that she already dislikes Touma. In their first meeting, she was just hiding her enmity towards Touma, so I believe it is correct that she, again, dislike him.**

**Isokage: I am glad that you find this story interesting.**

Now on to the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: All the characters and events that transpired from the To Aru series are all credited to the original author, Kamachi Kazuma**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search

Kuroko left the dorm, not thinking of the consequences later on, and teleported from building to building in order to find Mikoto.

A lot of time has passed when Kuroko read the report so she was getting annoyed when she wasn't able to find her even with her teleportation. She stopped at a tall building and thought of calling her colleague from Judgement, Uiharu, and help her find Mikoto.

When she was about to pull out her phone, she saw a windmill generator with a moving propeller.

'That's weird. I don't feel any wind even when I'm this high up, so why is it moving?'

She stared at the windmill for a moment then something click inside her.

'Of course. The windmill has a generator inside, so if a person, for example, an electromaster, poured a specific electromagnetic wave into it, that person can even make the propeller move even when there is no wind.'

Kuroko teleported near the moving windmill, wanting to know if her theory is true. When she was near enough, she saw another moving windmill beyond the one next to her, albeit a bit faster.

"If I follow the windmills then maybe-"

Her voice was cut short when she heard a thunderclap. She saw a familiar light blue dome in the distance, followed by a blackout from its surroundings before it disappears.

'That light blue dome, it's the same color as onee-sama's lightning'

Now knowing where Mikoto was, Kuroko teleported to where the huge dome was last seen. As she got near, she saw a bridge with fissures running through the asphalt along with its support beams disoriented and some of the rails were missing or crushed.

At the center of it, Kuroko saw Mikoto kneeling on the ground and a silhouette of a man with his head resting on her lap.

Kuroko froze up in shock when she saw their current position, and it made her feel extremely jealous.

"ONEE-SAMA! What are you doing with that APE?! You are supposed to do the lap pillow with me, not him..."

Kuroko teleported near the two of them and protested but felt herself losing her voice when she saw the state of the boy's body.

His face was pale and stained with dirt and she can see that his uniform was slightly burned and tattered in some places. In other words, he looks like a mess.

She was mesmerized of the boy's state that she forgot why she was here in the first place.

"What are you doing here, Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked at Mikoto when she was called out. She stared at her for a moment before she averted her eyes away from her.

"...I saw the report about an experiment using onee-sama's clones to make Accelerator a Level 6."

"!"

Mikoto gasped of what Kuroko had said. Kuroko can feel that she was staring at her and it made her feel nervous.

They were both silent as time passes and the first to break it was Mikoto.

"Even when I tried so hard not to let everyone know about it, you and the idiot were still able to find out..."

She sighed in defeat and let her eyes rest on the ground.

"Onee-sama..."

Kuroko looked at Mikoto, trying to find the words to comfort her, but ended up finding nothing and could only stay silent.

Not knowing why she didn't quickly saw it earlier, right above Touma's head was a black cat staring at him. As if the cat was waiting for him to wake up.

Questioning herself why is a cat here, a groan was heard. Mikoto and Kuroko quickly looked at Touma slowly waking up.

"Shirai...?"

Touma looked around and was surprised to see Kuroko standing next to him.

"Nice to see you again, Kamijou-san. Though I didn't expect that I would see you in this state. If you are asking why I'm here, I read the report that you have found and wanted to search for onee-sama. It was just coincidence that we were meeting each other again."

Kuroko explained as she flicked her hair. Touma, meanwhile, just stared at her and quietly sighed before hearing Mikoto spoke.

"You really are an idiot," Mikoto said and Touma turned his head to look at her. "This has nothing to do with you. You could've just closed your eyes and go back to your normal life. Even if you didn't, you could've just used your powers and easily stop me. Why do you have to let yourself get hurt? I think your heart even stopped for a second there."

When Kuroko heard of it, she can't help herself but widen her eyes and look at the boy trying to stand up but failed to do so.

'This ape can easily stop onee-sama? Is this person a high-level esper? However, I never heard of his name before and I only met him yesterday when he was with onee-sama.'

Suddenly, she heard a small laugh, breaking her train of thought, and saw that Touma was the one laughing with a smile.

"How can you still keep smiling...when you're so beat up?"

Tears began to fall from Mikoto. Both Touma and Kuroko were surprised by her sudden tears. Especially Kuroko. She was extremely dumbfounded to see her onee-sama crying. In front of a man no less. She was so disturbed that she didn't have to the composure to either protest or comfort her.

Touma, on the other hand, just smiled and brought up his hand to Mikoto's head.

"I was just thinking of how glad I am to be on your side, Misaka. Come on now. Don't cry."

With his words, Mikoto let out her tears and silently cried, without anyone nor thing holding her back.

Seeing her cry, Kuroko thought that though it was frustrating, the boy was as of this moment the only person that Mikoto can lean into, so she only quietly watched the two them and let her onee-sama let out her frustration and pain inside of her.

After some time, Mikoto has able calmed down and wiped the tears that are left on her eyes. Seeing that, Touma stretched his hands in front of him as he intensely stared at the night sky.

"I got an idea on how to stop the experiment."

"An idea?"

Both Shirai and Mikoto both look at each other then returned their gazes back to him in confusion.

Touma nodded and continued "The experiment was based on the idea that Accelerator is the strongest esper in Academy City. However, what if he is actually really weak? For example, he fought against the weakest Level 0 in Academy City and actually lost in a brawl. With that, the foundation of their study will instantly be gone in an instant."

He slowly explained to them as he weakly tries to stand up.

Kuroko was still confused about what he is trying to say. Mikoto, on the other hand, knows what he is implying and that thought scared her.

"D-Don't tell me…Don't tell me you are going to…"

"Yeah. I'll fight him."

His declaration send a major shock to the those two and Mikoto quickly protest.

"That's impossible! That guy is so strong that he can even defeat an entire army without breaking a sweat. If you fight him, you'll die."

"Also, your plan has a major flaw. Even if you were able to win, the experiment will still go on because of your status as a high-level esper."

Kuroko also joined in. As a member of Judgement, she cannot let him do something reckless. She thought that pointing out the flaw in his plan will be able to at least make him hesitate to act.

"You are wrong, Shirai."

Touma turned his head to looked at Shirai and shut her down by his next words.

"I'm not a high-level esper. I'm a Level 0."

"…Eh?"

'…He is Level 0? That's impossible. Onee-sama said that this man can easily stop her. There is just no way for a Level 0 to have the ability to take down onee-sama!'

Kuroko thought that despite his normal appearance, he is actually a high-level esper since her onee-sama said that he can easily stop him if he uses his powers. However, what the boy just said destroyed that line of thought and doesn't follow Academy City's common sense.

She can feel her head burning in pain as she tried to think of an explanation to his statement but stop when she heard Touma spoke to her.

"You may not believe me, but I was branded as the Lowest of all Level 0's by Academy City itself. That's why I am the only that can stop the experiment."

"Don't go!"

Touma looked at Mikoto who shouted at him, trying her best not to let him go to his death.

"Please! I let 10,000 of my sister die. Nobody else should suffer for what I have done except me! This is something that I have to end by myself, that's why-"

"What about my dream?"

"Eh?

Mikoto looked at him in confusion about what he had said.

"My dream is the one where no one has to lose a single thing, and able to go home together with a smile. Help me make my dream come true."

Both Mikoto and Kuroko stared at him when they heard his absurd dream. They knew that his dream is nothing but a fantasy. It is impossible for anyone to be able to go home and smile without losing anything that they have. After all, it is common sense. There is always a trade to everything, and you will always lose something in return. That is the law of the world. No can change it…

However…

"Just you wait."

In the face of the boy's bright and honest smile, they can't help but feel that he can actually do it.

"I'm gonna bring home Misaka Imouto for you. That's a promise."

Mikoto started crying again, apparently still having tears left for her to shed. While Kuroko stared at the boy in awe and felt herself getting warm from inside her

"Take care of the cat for me. It belongs to your sister. You too Shirai. Take care of both them."

Without waiting for their response, Touma quickly ran off to the site of the experiment that will be held tonight.

They both just watch him leave as his figure slowly disappear into the darkness. When they cannot anymore see him, Mikoto remembered of the kitten that he mentioned and gently called out for it to come near her, and it did.

"Good kitty"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Next up will be the battle between the strongest and the weakest. Again, leave a review and see you soon**


End file.
